disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: lightgray; font-style: italic; font-size: 110%; font-weight: normal"|General Statistics |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Attraction Type |Parade |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"| |Walt Disney Creative Entertainment |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Theme |Soundsational Theme |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Composer |George Kalogridis |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: left; width: 10em"|Duration |25 minutes |} Festival of Fantasy Parade premiered on March 16, 2014, at Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World, Florida. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland Flights of Fantasy Parade and Mickey's Soundsational Parade at Disneyland in California. Parade Units *'Mickey Mouse and the Friends float:' The parade starts with Bumble Boogie from Melody Time in “Bumblebee Take Wonder”, bee is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float Mickey and Minnie drives a a hot air balloon named “Adventure of Wonder”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Pluto, Goofy, Clarabelle, Roger Rabbit, Donald, Daisy and Chip ‘n’ Dale also sing and dance along with him Hyacinth Hippo and Madame Upanova from Fantasia. *'Pinocchio float:' Based on the 1940 animated film. The float features Pinocchio next to his good friends Jiminy Cricket, The Blue Fairy, Geppetto’s & Honest John and Gideon, and attached to the float are Clock, Toys and Music Box With four 2 Russian Girl puppet and 2 Russian Men puppet spring-loaded stilts, and a performer in a Clock bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping Ballerina rise into the air to perform tricks from Flights of Fantasy Parade at Hong Kong Disneyland. *'Dumbo float:' Based on the 1941 animated film. The larger float features Casey Junior Bubbles and the circus. Various characters clowns ride, Timothy Q. Mouse atop a small float Bubbles, The larger elephant pyramid float. and a performer in a girl atop Dumbo bringing up the rear. during the show stop to Flying Trapeze men and woman acrobatics. *'Sleeping Beauty float:' Based on the 1959 animated film. Princess Aurora atop Forest Tree. She is followed by Flora, Fauna & Merryweather and a few pink Ball dancers. follow on an ornately-decorated Magic float; this is attached to the a spinning wheel float, which features Maleficent and four Maleficent's Goons. More Bat and frog and Dragon round out the unit. *'Tangled float:' Based on the 2010 animated film. The longest float in the parade, it features Rapunzel and Flynn Rider atop boat with Pascal looking on, along with three larger swings from Pixar Play Parade at Disney California Adventure. occasionally splitting in to multiple portions as he walks. Maximus takes up the rear of the float dancing and playing with a smaller female Snuggly Duckling Inn and waving to guests. *'Peter Pan float' Based on the 1953 animated film. Peter Pan and Wendy rides atop a ship of pirates float dominated by a Never Land. Eight dancing the the Mermaids, and six lads in animal-costume pajamas down Main Street. The addition of the float is Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the giant flowers float Captain Hook & Mr. Smee atop ship down. The Three bicycle Tick-Tock the Croc brings up the rear of the float. *'The Little Mermaid float:' Based on the 1989 animated film. Ariel sits on top of a giant fountain made of clam shells, with Part of Your World and Under the Sea playing in the background. Bubbles float around Ariel. on a float similar to Sea Swings from Jubilation! at Tokyo Disneyland. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Sebastian and Flounder. Before the unit are dancers decorated like stylized waves, blue and white pearl dancers, and light-colored 'fish kites' the water fountains on Ariel's shell was replaced by clear plastic tubing. *'Brave float:' This unit is based on the Disney and Pixar film Brave. Merida dances atop a giant float raining with During the show stop, the "Castle" part of the unit raises up and the Moon Girl perform an amazing Spanish Web routine from Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams at Disneyland Park. Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall atop Festival of Forest. Harris, Hubert, and Hamish leads his dancing team, which is formed of black bear Men dancer. A Queen Elinor as black bear the float ending. Show facts *'Show run:' March 16, 2014 - Present *'Show length:' Approximately 25 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song:' An upbeat Ashley Tisdale and Everlife version of Son of Man from Tarzan. *'Other Songs Featured:' **'MICKEY MOUSE & FRIENDS UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Mickey Mouse Club March"'' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"Give a Little Whistle" / "I've Got No Strings" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee"'' **'DUMBO UNIT:' ***''"Casey Junior" / "When I See an Elephant Fly" / "Pink Elephants on Parade"'' **'SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT:' ***''"I Wonder" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "Hail to the Princess Aurora"'' **'TANGLED UNIT:' ***''"I See the Light" / "I've Got a Dream" / "When Will My Life Begin?"'' **'PETER PAN UNIT:' ***''"The Second Star to the Right" / "You Can Fly!"'' **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT' ***''"Kiss the Girl" / "Under the Sea" / "Part of that World"'' **'BRAVE UNIT:' ***''"Touch the Sky" / "Into the Open Air"'' *'Grand Marshall song: ' "Festival of Fantasy" Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Parades